It Was My Fault Really
by The Captured Ones
Summary: The story of two brothers who lived during the times of the Revolutionary War. Warning: Character death!
1. Chapter 1

_The flames flickered as they devoured the wood of the fallen Kirkland house, and human flesh as well. Two blonde boys, one young teen and another small toddler, stood away from the house but were just close enough to feel the burning heat of the flames as men of all ages and sizes desperately tried to put it out with small measly buckets of water._

 _"Arthur?.." The little boy squeaked, frightened, trying to make himself as small as possible against the older boy, turning his head to peer up at him._

 _"Yes Alfred?" The elder spoke, not looking down at his younger brother in fear of his tears letting loose. Instead he stared intently at the fire, his green eyes flashing with fear and hatred for the fire._

 _"Mommy and Daddy are gone.. They said that they wouldn't...Are you going to go too?" Alfred whimpered," I don't want you to go.."_

 _Arthur's larger than average eyebrows furrowed. "No. Never. I will never leave you Alfred..Not in a thousand years." He vowed as he kneeled down to envelop Alfred in a rib crushing hug. "Never..." He whispered, the wall holding back his tears finally breaking. He cried that night._

* * *

Arthur fell into his 'bed', if it could even be called a bed. It was more of a pile of hay stuffed into a big figureless bag. Same thing with his 'pillow'. He was about to fall into his beloved sleep before it was interrupted by his hyperactive, 7 year old brother. "Artie! Artie!" Alfred yelled as he rushed into the room where Arthur was. Arthur weakly lifted his head. "Yes..?"

"What did you do at the factory today? Did they treat you good? Did anyone hurt you again?" Alfred fired questions at Arthur faster than he could answer.

Arthur sighed. "I worked. No they do not. They never do. And yes, some brat messed up his wool and blamed it on _me._ So I got punished for it. What about you, was it fun playing with Davie today?" Arthur tried to change the topic to avoid the questions that would bombard him about who was it. Really, Alfred always tried to be the hero a little too much.

"Oh, well, today we played with his whirligig! It was so fun but one of the big kids almost broke it! But she was nice and said sorry." Alfred prattled. He seemed to have forgot about what Arthur said. "But...who was the kid who blamed it on you! That kid's bad! He's a bad guy! A crimig-criminel... Yeah! A criminel!"

Arthur sighed. Alfred did remember. "That doesn't matter. Besides, it is 'criminal'. C-R-I-M-I-N-A-L. Have you been practicing your vocabulary with Grandma?" He gently chastised.

Alfred frowned petulantly. "Stop trying to change the subject! Who did it to you?! They deserve to be punished! I hate them if they hurt you!"

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted, eyebrows furrowed. "Do not use 'hate' lightly. He hurt me, so what? To survive in this world, you have to hurt people to do so.."

"Well.." Alfred crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't care about that.. I want to live without hurting people..that's what a hero does.. And.." Alfred paused and blushed," And..if you won't tell me who then at least let me help you treat your boo-booies..."

Arthur's eyes softened. Alfred was still a child and occasionally acted like one. "Yes, Alfred, yes you can.."

Alfred immediately brightened. "Yay! but um.." Alfred looked down," What..what are your..um..you know..what did they do to you?.." He looked up at Arthur's face but at his face only. Arthur snorted. "Alfred, it's nothing really. You just need to dip a rag in cold water and wrap it around the bruise. It's all I've got really. Bruises and small cuts and scrapes... Oh, and you need to clean the area around the cuts but not to worry, you don't need to do that."

Alfred nodded and went to fetch the rags and cold water- which wasn't really that hard to find. It was winter after all. Arthur sighed and bit his lip. 'I really wish that Alfred would have to be more ignorant of the factory work... that way he wouldn't work so much about me..' He thought, looking down on the ground and holding his head in his hands.

"Um...Artie?.." Alfred had entered the room, barely holding a bucket of ice-cold water from the river and a few rags.

"Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed and quickly rushed to get the bucket before Alfred dropped it. Arthur lowered it slowly to the ground, wincing as the bucket pressed against some of his bruises. "Don't do that again.."

Alfred nodded, looking ashamed. "Did..did the bucket hurt you?.."

Arthur quickly shook his head. "No."

Alfred merely kneeled down and dipped a rag into the water. "Show me your bruises..please." Alfred added. Arthur obliged, taking off his shirt and lying down on the straw bag. Alfred wiped the rag down Arthur's chest gently, frowning as he did so. "Um, Artie?"

"Yes?" Arthur craned his head up to look at Alfred.

"The rags aren't long enough."

Arthur laid back down and shrugged. "It's alright."

Alfred's eyes shined with unshed tears. "I don't like this..I don't want them to do this to you anymore..I wish you wouldn't get hurt just to support me and Grandma.."

Arthur closed his eyes as he just focused on Alfred's gentle hands. "It's alright..every hero has their hardships. You want to be a hero, right?"

Alfred's body shook as he sobbed. "But..but.."

" No buts, young man. I'm glad as long as you and Grandma are safe and have a roof over your head."

"I-i...I wish that you didn't have to though..it's not _fair_! The rich don't have to do anything and they're horrible people! All the rich people in this town treat people like us like _scum_! We're sti-still people aren't we? Then why aren't we all the same? Why are there bullies and people that are just so cruel!" Alfred was full on sobbing now. He dropped the rag and brought his hand up to his nose to wipe the snot away. Arthur got up and hugged Alfred. "That's just how the world works..Maybe it'll change when you are older..but for now..this is what it'll be.."

Alfred was sobbing even harder now. "Y-yeah.. It's gonna change when I'm older.. I'm gonna change it.. I-i p-promise to change it." He promised.

"..good.." Arthur said faintly, his body starting to shiver," I hope that you will.." Arthur closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later, when Alfred finished cleaning Arthur's body and doing the best to do whatever he could to lessen the pain for Arthur from what he knew, he carried Arthur to his own bed, this one a softer bed stuffed with goose feathers and as many pieces of cotton as Arthur could have stole from the factories, and laid him down gently. He pulled a rare woolen blanket and some more low quality, threadbare blankets over Arthur. As he exited the small, undecorated room, he looked back at Arthur's sleeping face.

"You may think I'm still a child. You may still think that I don't or shouldn't know about working in factories. You may think that you should be the one to carry the burden, all of it, by being the eldest child. But..I will still..I will still do whatever I can to help you..because even as the younger child..I'm still your brother.. And I don't want to see you get hurt. I _will_ change all of this for you..I will. No matter how long it takes me to."

* * *

Alfred was preparing food when it happened. He was cooking some kind of broth that the local doctor swore was extremely healthy and would rid the body of its 'sins' and deadly toxins. His grandmother was in the room next to the kitchen, knitting. Not that the kitchen really was a room. It was more of a shack connected to the actual house by a curtain. But yes, his grandmother was knitting. With actual wool. In the past two years, the Kirkland family had become slightly more wealthy than they had been before due to Arthur taking on even more jobs and hardly ever being home anymore.

"Grandma!" Alfred called out," Food's almost ready!"

"Yes dear.." The grandmother croaked as she put down her knitting needles and shakily got up from her chair. "I'm coming..."

Alfred looked worriedly at his grandmother; she looked like she was ready to keel over any minute! "Um..Do you need help getting over here?"

The grandmother raised her head to look at Alfred. "Yes, dear, much appreciated." She said, practically gasping for air and pressing her hand to her heart.

Alfred left the broth to cook for a few minute and quickly walked over to his grandmother. "You shouldn't stress yourself that much, Grandma.."

"N-not to worry, dear boy, an old lady l-like me should pull h-her weight around..dear A-arthur is working so hard lately.." His grandmother stuttered as her breathing became more labored with every step she took and word she said. Alfred shook his head. "No Grandma, no! If you weren't here, t-then..." He paused as he felt the dampness of her hand. "Gr-grandma?.."

"Y-yes? I'm sorry dear, i-it's a little hard to breathe.."

Alfred's eyes widened. 'W-w-what should I do?!' He thought frantically. But before he could do anything, his grandmother collapsed. "G-get A-arth..ur.."

Alfred bolted out the door, listening to his grandmother's (possibly last) words. He ran and ran until he spotted a rather wealthy couple. 'Rich people have power right?!' He thought as he ran and latched onto the closest one, which was a lady in that dress that as probably made out of some sort of satin or silk. "P-please..please help my grandma.." He begged, voice hitching from trying to hold in his sobs. The lady, instead of helping him, gasped in shock and turned up his nose in disgust. The man next to her peeled him off and threw him to the ground. "Don-" Alfred didn't listen to him and latched onto him instead. " Please.." He begged again," My grandma's di-" The man drew up his fist and slapped Alfred right across the face.

"Where are your parents?! They should discipline you harder! What are you, some uncivilized savage?!" He yelled at Alfred. "You're running around here instead of being at a labor camp! Your poor family!" He sneered.

Alfred trembled, not used to being yelled at like this. He sniffed, swallowing thickly. He brought up his hand to wipe away his blooming tears but the hand was slapped away by the man. "That's dirty!" He yelled," But you _are_ dirty..Hmph.."

A woman from town, Davie's mother, shuffled up to the furious man and stuttered out," S-sir, please do not..that child has no parents..they died.."

The man looked at Alfred with newfound scorn. "So this _thing_ has no father...bastard.." He huffed as he turned and simply walked away and to the lady wh ohe was escorting.

Alfred's breath hitched as he tried not to let out more tears; his face was already a mess. Davie's mother seemed to realize this and softly patted his back as she hugged him. "It's alright Alfred.. it's okay to cry.." She said softly, almost like a whisper. Alfred leaned into her and burst out crying. He cried and cried.. The only thought that was going through his head was 'I couldn't help Grandma..'

Later that day, when Arthur was home and the funeral was done with, not that it was anything at all really, Alfred went up to Arthur and gave him a big hug and stayed in Arthur's lap. They stayed like that for a while. A long 'while'. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's head comfortingly as he cried, although his own eyes were filled with tears that he refused to shed. "Alfred?.."

Alfred looked up, fearfully clutching onto Arthur's worn shirt, as if he thought that if he let go, then Arthur would disappear. "No!" He pleaded," Please don't tell me that you'll have to go! P-please Arthur, please!"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. he knew that by him leaving so much, it was also hurting Alfred as well as himself but it affected Alfred this much? "No...I'm not leaving.. I promise Alfred. All I want to do is look at your bruise.. I hear you got into a-a fight with a g-gentleman.." Arthur murmured soothingly, his voice cracking in the end at the frightening thought of Alfred getting hurt, especially when it was caused an adult.

Alfred tilted his head to the side to show the blooming black and blues that were splattered on the side of his cheek. Arthur gasped and slowly brought up his hand to cup the side of Alfred's cheek and brought Alfred closer to him, hiding Alfred's face in his chest as his tears leaked out. His body shook with every breath as he tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape his mouth but the sobs eventually won and he pressed Alfred into his chest even more. A light shower started outside that eventually turned into a downpour. The 'plips' were heard echoing on the ground, as did Arthur's tears onto Alfred's shirt.

"..Arthur?.."

"Y-ye-yes..?"

"Are you crying?"

"N-no..it's just the rain..Alfred. Just the r-rain.."

"But...okay.." Alfred fidgeted in Arthur's grip and brought up a hand to pet Arthur's head. "It's okay. I'm okay now. We'll see Grandma again in heaven." He said, sniffling," That's what she always told us.."

Arthur shook his head and cried even harder. "No..no.."

Alfred wriggled out of Arthur's loosening grip and looked up to see Arthur's tear stained face. Alfred's tears sparked up again at the sight of his beloved brother's tears. Arthur, somehow sensing this, brought up his hand to hide his face. Alfred frowned and tugged at Arthur's hand off his face. "Please don't cry..If you're worried that I'll leave you too, I won't. I promise I won't." He declared, desperately trying to get Arthur to stop crying, heck, if Arthur even looked at him, he'd be fine with that. "Please look at me.." Arthur wrenched his hand away from Alfred, causing Alfred to fall back. But before Alfred did, he was pulled up by Arthur who once again, pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry...please forgive me.." Arthur whispered, too absorbed in his sorrow to do anything other than cry or apologize repeatedly.

'There has to be something I can do...'

Alfred eventually just let Arthur hold him, leaning against Arthur's chest and closing his eyes and falling asleep to the steady heartbeat that was thankfully still there.

* * *

The next day, Alfred found himself waking up in his room, tucked in with the small wooden soldier that Arthur had carved for him some time ago. 'How long was it since I saw Arthur cry?..' He thought to himself as he looked at it. Alfred burrowed himself deeper into his blankets and mulled over the idea, and thinking about how he would make Arthur smile at him today. "Hmm..."

'Wait... _where was Arthur?_ '

Alfred quickly threw off the covers, and sprinted outside. He screeched to a stop as he saw Arthur's slumped figure, leaning against the side of their house, appearing to be asleep. Alfred rushed to Arthur's side and gasped at Arthur's disheveled appearance. He was soaked, his hair spiking up probably due to the ice that had froze there overnight, and the dirt, grime, and sweat that had built up from working in the factories. His lips were blue and his skin pale, paler than should be normal. Alfred tentatively poked Arthur's cheek. When he didn't wake up, Alfred lightly shook Arthur awake. "W-what?.." Arthur stammered as he jerked awake, "I-i'm sorry I-i fell asleep, s-sir, I won't do it a-a..." He paused as he turned, only to see Alfred. Alfred's heart dropped as he saw how working had affected Arthur so much but there was a flame of anger that just would not go. "G-good mornin' Arthur..." He mumbled, shuffling as he looked around, anywhere, just not at Arthur.

"O-oh.. hello Alfred.." Arthur greeted him, shivering, and clumsily rubbing his hands against his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, wincing as frostbite had settled in overnight. Alfred tugged Arthur's sleeve and pulled him up, taking care to support him. Alfred lifted Arthur onto his back and carried him into the house.

After he built the fire up and propped Arthur on a chair, Alfred went to get blankets and make hot tea. When he brought the tea to Arthur though, Arthur didn't move. His eyes were closed and his chest was barely, barely rising. Alfred left the steaming tea on a rather plain table next to Arthur's chair. "Arthur?"

Arthur didn't respond.

"Arthur? _Arthur?!_ " Alfred started to panic, Arthur wasn't responding, he possibly spent the entire night outside in the rain, and _it seemed like his heart wasn't beating._ "N-no...Arthur..are you going to leave me?.. p-please don't leave me.." He wept pitifully, as he slid down onto the floor. "You promised.." But, a light cough was heard. Alfred looked straight to Arthur's body, hoping, begging, that it came from him. It did, as Arthur coughed more his body shaking from the force of the coughs.

"W-water..." Arthur rasped, after his coughing fit stopped. Alfred rushed to get water and brought it to Arthur's lips as he massaged Arthur's chest.

"What do you want me to do now?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"C-cold..."

Alfred quickly got all the blankets there were in the house and wrapped all of them around Arthur. "Better?"

Arthur slowly shook his head, eyes glazed over, like his mind wasn't there. Alfred lifted Arthur and brought his brother his own bed. After Tucking Arthur in properly, Alfred brought his hand to Arthur's forehead and quickly drew it back. It burned. He wracked his brain to try to remember something that Arthur did for _him_ when he was sick. Eventually, he gave up. There was nothing he could remember. He laid next to his brother, facing him and his sweating, pained face. Alfred brought up his sleeve to wipe away the sweat. Tears came to his eyes and he wept, fearing that his brother would die and leave him alone. His tears drove him to sleep.

He woke up to something petting his hair and his heart leaped as he saw Arthur, awake and alive. "Arthur..."

"Yes?"

Alfred squished Arthur into a hug. "I was scared.."

"I know.." Arthur said soothingly," I know and I'm glad that you had the strength to persevere through it.."

Alfred burrowed into the blankets with Arthur. "Are you feeling better now?"

Arthur nodded as he wrapped his arm around Alfred. "Yes..thanks to you. Though I'm sorry that I couldn't play with you today.."

"It's okay.." Alfred thought for a while before continuing," Can you tell me about..Grandma though? L-like what she was like before..you know.." Alfred squirmed in discomfort at the mention of their family's death. Arthur's eyes had a faraway look to them as he thought about it for a while. "Yes.. what do you want to know?"

"Anything! Like what did she look like, what was her name, anything you can remember!"

"Hm.." Arthur closed his eyes and murmured to Alfred," Well...her name was.. Amelia. Amelia Foster. That's where your middle name comes from. Alfred 'F.' Kirkland."

Alfred wow'ed in amazement. "What else?"

"Well, she had fiery red hair. And eyes as green as the needles of pine trees."

"Kinda like yours!"

"No, darker, Alfred. And it is 'kind of', not kinda." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred pouted. "Aww, c'mon..." He complained.

"That's alright..But anyways, her personality..." Arthur mumbled something to himself, "Hm...she was a wild one. Mother and Father told me she was always independent and always wanted to help us learn how to read and write. And I have to say, it rubbed off on me."

Alfred giggled to himself and smirked at Arthur. "Hehehe... it totally does!"

"But.." Arthur lapsed into a softer voice," As she grew older, she became more subdued. More quiet and less vibrant as she used to be...of course this is all what _I_ think. I honestly don't know but.."

"But?" Alfred prodded him on.

"I don't think that she was happy at all.."

Alfred tilted his head," What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd understand this but," He paused," After our parents died, she didn't talk as much anymore. She didn't eat as much anymore and was just..there.. I don't know what you'd call it but I think.." Arthur's voice was quieter now, taking on a more somber tone," I think she was _depressed_."

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "Depressed? What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well..I can't describe it but it's when you become very very sad and think that you shouldn't be alive..I think." Arthur admitted.

'Oh..that sounds like when she said she should have pulled her weight around.' Alfred thought.

"Oh..I see." Alfred mumbled, carefully thinking about it.

"But enough of this. What else do you want to know?" Arthur asked Alfred, in an attempt to change the subject.

"I wanna know about you." Alfred stated simply.

Arthur was taken aback. "But you _know_ me, Alfred, you live with me." Arthur protested, confused.

Alfred's eyes took on a hard glint to them, as if a great rage was behind them. "Not _you,_ here. But _you_ working in the factories. Tell me how they treat you.."

Arthur huffed. "Now that is nothing for you to know." Arthur muttered, averting his eyes from Alfred's. Alfred reached under Arthur's shirt quickly and poked somewhere around his ribs. The reaction was immediate. Arthur curled inwards with an expression of excruciating agony. "S-stop..." Arthur gasped.

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he retracted his hand. "..See?" He accused," Even when you were outside, you thought that I was someone else and you were stuttering and you sounded _so scared_!" Alfred looked close to tears. He sat up and crossed his arms. "Don't you see how the factories are hurting you? Can't you work somewhere else?"

Arthur sighed and flipped to the opposite side. "I don't know Alfred. I just don't know."

"It's not that you don't know! It's that _you don't care!_ "

"Alfred.." Arthur's voice sounded weak and hoarse as he said this. "Please just let me rest today.."

Alfred's face fell. He didn't mean to hurt Arthur like this; he sounded weak and tired like this. He didn't mean to make his brother sad, or..or _depressed._ Alfred laid back down and hugged his brother's back.

"I'm sorry Arthur..."

Arthur didn't respond.

* * *

Arthur was walking home from the factories when he found out. As he was nearing the door, there was a loud shatter. Immediately fearing a thief, he rushed inside, cursing his bad foot. "Alfred?!"

Instead of a burglar, hopefully not holding Alfred at knife-point, he saw Alfred on the ground, feeling around for something and there was glass all around him.

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned to Arthur's direction. "Who..who are you?"

Arthur's heart stopped. "W-what? Alfred, it's me, Arthur.."

Alfred squinted. "Oh..Arthur!" He jumped up and started to run towards Arthur, probably to glomp him or something of the sort.

"Wait, stop!"

Alfred flinched back as soon as his foot touched the ground. "Ow! W-what's in my foot? It hurts.." He bent down to look at his bleeding foot but only made the bleeding worse as he attempted to take the glass out of his foot by wiggling it.

Arthur moved around the glass cautiously, taking care to tip toe around the glass. "Alfred, this is glass. How don't you know?" He said softly, as he lifted Alfred out of the area with glass. Alfred rubbed his eyes. "It's.. glass? But..it doesn't really look like it."

Arthur made an inarticulate sound in shock. "What do you mean?!"

"It looks kinda... different..It's twisted and blurry. But I only see the outline of it...it's like it's not there kinda. There's just a black line around it and that's all.." Alfred confessed, looking wildly around to try to see at least the outlines of the broken glass. Arthur sat him down on a chair and kneeled down to inspect the damage on his foot. A large piece of glass, around half the size of a finger, was embedded into the arch of Alfred's foot. Arthur grimaced and reached up to pull it out. But before he did, he decided to distract Alfred.

"So how long has this problem been going on?"

"What problem?"

"Your vision."

"Um..a few months.."

"And why haven't you told me?"

Alfred started to curl up but the pain of the glass shard and Arthur's firm grip on his foot, prevented him from doing so. "Um...so I wouldn't worry you."

"Alfred, that is a very stupid thing to do."

"I know.."

"Well, at least now the glass is out."

Alfred immediately looked down to his foot. "W-what?!"

Arthur chuckled softly, carefully holding the shard of glass in his hand.

"But I didn't even feel anything!"

Arthur stood up and grabbed a clean bandage in a box beneath the table and started to gently wrap Alfred's cut before answering. "Now that, is the power of distraction."

Alfred started to move his foot towards the ground but was immediately jerked up by Arthur. "No, you cannot put pressure on it." Arthur stated firmly, carrying Alfred into his bedroom and laying him down. "You need rest."

Alfred whined, "But Arthurrr.."

"No buts young man."

"But I don't want to sleep!"

"Sleep." Arthur ordered.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Can you tell me a story at least?"

Instead of answering, Arthur sat down onto the bed. "Alright. What about?"

"Actually, can you hug me while telling a story?" Alfred pleaded," At least till I fall asleep. And the story can be about anything.."

Arthur smiled softly. "You didn't even need to ask." He laid down and Alfred snuggled into his chest, smiling, and just focusing on this one moment.

"Well, once upon a time..there was this little duckling..." He started. As the story went on, and eventually ended, Alfred wasn't asleep, so Arthur told him story after story, Hansel and Gretel, The Snow Queen, Cinderella, etc. After Alfred fell asleep, Arthur was feeling sleepy himself. Arthur yawned and was about to fall asleep.

'Remind me...I need to take Alfred to an eye doctor..'

Then, he fell asleep, Alfred in his arms, warm, with the one person in his life that he loved, and _happy_.

* * *

Hello, author here. Welp, the disclaimer first right? _**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**_ I would love to though...But yeah, um...hope you enjoy and reviews please? Also in this, I guess you can tell that Alfred and Arthur are siblings and they are four years apart fyi. And this is set before the Revolutionary War. *cough* So yeah, bai!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stared into the rushing water of the creek, humming a short lullaby as he worked on carving a soldier out of wood. He had stopped going to his job in the factories and had quit it. A lot of begging and pleading from Alfred contributed to the decision but a generous elderly toy maker had offered to make Arthur his apprentice after seeing his talent at carving toys and Arthur had immediately accepted gratefully. The old toy maker had been so kind as to offer his home to the two orphans and in doing so, made their lives so much easier.

Abraham-the toy maker- walked up behind Arthur and sat down next to him. "That's good work, Arthur." He praised, studying the half done soldier,"You're so talented already, you don't need me to teach you anything."

Arthur smiled bashfully and looked down at his work, studying it for himself. "No, I think I do need to learn more." He pointed at the soldier's face, "This soldier's face shape is lop-sided.."

Abraham looked at where Arthur pointed to. "Why nonsense Arthur! Everyone makes mistakes and in time we improve." He urged," At your age, I could not even carve at such an advanced level as you do now!"

"Well, I still-"

"Artie!" Alfred popped up behind Arthur and pulled him into a giant hug. "I found you!"

Abraham chuckled at this. 'Brotherly love..' He thought as he got up and walked away for the two brothers to talk.

"Yes you did, Alfred." He smiled gently, turning to face Alfred, putting down the soldier and knife, "Now what have you been up to recently?"

"Today's been so fun! I played tag with Davie and his friends and then after that we played hide-and-seek, and I won because I knew the area so well!" Alfred boasted proudly.

Arthur chuckled. "Why I'll bet you did. What else did you do?"

Alfred's face brightened. "We also went to the docks and watched the men unload supplies from the ship. But a cow got loose and was bulldozing everything in its way and Davie and I jumped in and saved the day! We were the heroes!" He cheered, sprawling back onto the still dewy grass.

"A _cow_?!" Arthur shouted in alarm, eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah! It was awesome! Okay, so we-"

Arthur burst out." No! Are you sure you're alright?! Do you have bruises? Cuts? God forbid a _broken bone!_ " Arthur fretted, patting down Alfred's chest and back. Alfred groaned and let Arthur do that for a few minutes before grabbing his hands and pushing them away. "Arthur! I _promise_ I'm not hurt. See?" Alfred stood up and wiggled his entire body to prove and sat down again. Arthur asked him again," Are you sure? How did you stop a cow so easily then? Is Davie hurt?"

Alfred grinned and shook his head gleefully. "Nope! We tricked it into crashing into...uh.. Mister Kurtis' wagon..." He admitted sheepishly," But then me and Davie jumped onto it and tried to held it down as it tried to get up and I think we killed it when I got a hold of Mister Kurtis' gun and I think I shot it?...There was a loud bang so yeah, I did shoot it.." At the end of his sentence, Alfred had a mournful look on his face. "I killed an innocent cow.."

Arthur awkwardly patted Alfred on the back. 'He's still so innocent even at his age..Maybe that could be more extraordinary than fact that he and Davie could hold down a cow..'

"It's alright Alfred..At least you stopped it from hurting people."

Alfred immediately brightened and shouted," Yeah! That's true!"

"So how big was this cow?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Um...I think about this tall.." Alfred raised his hand to around 2 ft above the ground.

"So...so.." Arthur sputtered, the story finally making sense to him," The cow.. was a calf?"

Alfred shrugged," Uhh...I guess?"

* * *

"Aw, Arthur, do I _have_ to wear this suit?" Alfred complained, tugging at his tie, pleading to the heavens above that Arthur would take pity on him and not make him wear this stuffy, stiff, and downright uncomfortable suit.

Arthur turned to Alfred. "Why of course you do!" He exclaimed," We need to look proper when we're going to a dinner, _especially_ _when it's held by one of the most prestigious families in this town_!"

Alfred grumbled," But this is so uncomfortable.."

"Think of it as a coming of age ceremony. You haven't worn a suit in your life. Many of the gentlemen who have the most power in this town have always worn suits." Arthur explained.

"Ughhhh."

"Come on now." Arthur started to walk out the room but stopped when he heard the victorious shout of Alfred.

"Ha! I got the tie off!"

Arthur slowly turned, and Alfred gulped nervously, hiding the tie behind his back. "Uh...I mean oops?" Arthur stomped to Alfred and grabbed the tie. Then he tied the tie around Alfred's neck, _properly_ this time. "Now let's go. Abraham is waiting for us." Alfred listened this time and obediently followed Arthur out the house. Abraham, the old toy maker, was waiting for them. "It took you long enough. " He joked as he started to walk as soon as Arthur and Alfred stepped out of the house.

"Well yes, thanks to Alfred.." Arthur snorted, his eyes twinkling with concealed laughter. Not a second later, he was hit with a snow ball. And Alfred was laughing so hard, he almost fell over. Arthur playfully growled and got a handful of snow before sneaking up on Alfred while his guard was down(and still laughing by the way) and slamming it into his neck. Alfred let out a little yelp and tackled Arthur to the ground. Arthur grinned mischievously and Alfred started to tickle him. Arthur squealed and twisted and turned and tried to get out of Alfred's grip. "S-stop!" Arthur gasped, laughing, tears coming to his eyes. Alfred stopped but still snickered. Even Abraham cracked a smile. Arthur huffed and pretended to be mad, though his growing smile ruined it.

Alfred got off of him and reached out a hand to help him up. Arthur took it and Alfred pulled him up. "Hurry, or we'll be late!" Abraham called out. Alfred grinned at him. "Come on! We can be a little late.."

Arthur brushed off the snow sticking to his suit and looked up at the sky. "Abraham's right, Alfred. We must be going.."

Alfred groaned," Really?..."

Arthur nodded and walked towards Abraham who was ahead of them somehow... Alfred 'aww'ed and followed the two until they stopped in front of a house. Abraham knocked twice and was met with a plump, jolly old woman who ushered them into the dining room happily. "I'm so pleased that you came, Mister Abraham, and your sons are so handsome!" She gushed. "Please, come sit. And meet my daughter Juliet." She looked coyly at Arthur before walking upstairs. Arthur, Alfred, and Abraham made themselves comfortable at the table, full with all sorts of mouth watering, home cooked food. Arthur was unusually stiff, staring straight into his lap. Alfred looked at him curiously and reached over to tap Arthur.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Arthur hissed, turning quickly to the staircase and back," Not now!"

"You can tell me, we have time!" Alfred whispered to him, intent on finding out why Arthur was acting so _weird._

"You wouldn't unders-"

"Oh, are you making yourselves' comfortable?" The woman asked, walking down the stairs in an over the top, lacy gown with heavy makeup to match. Following her, was a fair skinned maiden with sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes in the same over-the-top lacy gown, just not with heavy makeup.

Arthur, Alfred, and Abraham nodded. "Yes, thank you Margaret." Abraham answered.

"Oh good! And Juliet, sit down next to _Arthur._ " She said before sitting down next to Abraham. Juliet waited for a moment and 'ahem'ed. Arthur quickly stood up and pulled out the chair next to him. Juliet sat down and Arthur pushed the chair in carefully. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. 'What's Arthur doing?'

"Now to pray. Please hold hands~" Margaret practically purred. Arthur lightly blushed and held his hand out to Juliet and the other to Alfred. Alfred, the entire time during the prayer was thinking, 'What the hell is happening?!' Not very religious, is he.

After they prayed, they began to eat.

"So.." Margaret started, batting her eyelashes," Is Arthur..available?"

Alfred choked on his spit and everyone turned to him. "S-sorry.." He muttered.

"Well Abraham?" Margaret then turned her attention back to Abraham. "Is he?"

"I...Well yes.. yes he is." Abraham sputtered.

Margaret positively squealed while Juliet made a sound of indignation.

"I hope we can meet to discuss a few things.." Margaret grinned slyly. Abraham nodded submissively and began to eat again. Alfred and Arthur did too. Juliet put her hands in her lap and did not eat. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, with the exception of Margaret's little giggles and Juliet's little growls of anger and annoyance.

At the end of the dinner, Juliet promptly stood up and pulled Arthur upstairs, ignoring the excited squeals from Margaret. Once Juliet pulled Arthur into her room, she hissed," Are you interested in marrying me?!"

Arthur looked bewildered, stuttering out inarticulate words and blushing immensely.

"Yes or no?!"

Arthur shook his head. "N-no.."

Juliet sighed in relief, "Thank the Lord..I only want to be married to one I love. Not some arranged marriage to some old boor in a loveless marriage." She 'hmph'ed as she crushed a yellow tulip in her hands.

Arthur sputtered indignantly," W-wait, how old do you think I am?! And I would never disrespect a woman if that's what you're worried about! Besides, I hardly even know you! Why would I marry someone I don't know?"

Juliet stared at him, putting her hand to her head. "It's called an arranged marriage for something. You get married to someone you don't even know and your parents decide it!" She huffed," Why, if my mother wasn't so desperate for me to get married after my father's death, then I'd marry..." She stopped with a happy, yet at the same time, sad, sigh.

Arthur was confused. Why was Juliet pouring all this out to him? He _was_ someone she hardly knew. But it would be rude to let the conversation drop right then and there wouldn't it? "Um...who would you marry?.."

Juliet sighed again, this time dreamily. "Well.." She started,"It would be..wait, can I trust you?" She stared suspiciously at Arthur. "Can I?"

Arthur nodded.

"Swear on your mother's grave."

Arthur sweatdropped, this really wasn't ladylike from what he had been taught. "I swear."

Juliet smiled. "Well, I would marry my darling Madelaine."

Arthur sputtered," B-but...isn't Madelaine a..a girl?" He had heard of Madelaine, no, rather, _everyone_ in this town had. Madelaine was the daughter of the governor of Boston, this very town! And she was already betrothed to the son of a wealthy plantation owner. "And betrothed to someone?"

Juliet hmph'ed. "Yes, I obviously know that..but Madelaine and I love each other nonetheless. Our sex does not matter! Our love is stronger than the will that makes the sun rise. Our love is sweeter than the love of Marc Anthony and Cleopatra, who would rather die than be apart." She said, her eyes lighting up with every word she said.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at this. She was like a love-sick puppy. "Alright, I understand."

Juliet's smile widened, "Finally a man who understands my love for Madelaine! Even if we were to be cursed and brought into hell, I would be still happy with the little time we had together." She proclaimed. But then her eye immediately darkened. "But Madelaine is to be wed...and we must fall apart. So is my love hopeless, truly hopeless.." She muttered sadly. "But never fear, my love for her is strong, and shall forever will be!" Juliet jumped back from her sadness and was now full on ranting about Madelaine, in a good way though.

"Um.." Arthur didn't want to interrupt, but this needed to be heard," Why don't you both just elope?..."

Juliet's eyes gleamed. "Elope?...That's a perfect idea!.. But.." She paused, thinking about it more," We need supplies and ways to evade the manhunt.."

Then, a knock interrupted them.

* * *

Alfred's jaw dropped. Was this just a ruse for marriage proposals?! He soon recovered and turned to Abraham who had the same slack-jawed look on his face. So Abraham _wasn't_ aware of this? So this scheme was all made by Margaret.. He turned to Margaret. She stared at him with a gleam in her eyes. "I knew this would happen," She gushed,"Juliet always was the one to take the initiative.."

Alfred and Abraham both frowned. "Margaret, if you wanted Arthur to marry Juliet, you could have done something else." Abraham said slowly, lightly tapping his foot. He couldn't believe that Margaret would do something like this.

Margaret huffed, her cheeks reddening. " But I need her to get married _now_! If I decided to make her available to soon then she would drive away all the suitors! I need her to meet someone kind enough for her to like enough not to drive away! She's diseased! She loves women!" Margaret wailed," If she doesn't marry _now_ then she'll never marry! She'll disgrace the Bonnefoy name! And if she does not marry..then all our riches will go to her elder cousin, the very one who hates the both of us!"

Alfred and Abraham were both blushing at the end of Margaret's lengthy excuses but both were furious at the trick.

"Hey now, why was it Arthur? It could have been anyone else!" Alfred exclaimed, his impulsiveness getting the better of him.

Margaret sniffed delicately. "The other households would never come to these parties of mine, they are too preoccupied with the notion that men are the greater sex and should decide everything. And this party, a man did not decide. I need to find a family who would listen to a woman, a family who's known for being kind. And you." She pointed at the two," Fit the criteria."

Alfred groaned, raising his hands to his face and then slamming them onto the table. "It still doesn't give you the right to force Arthur into a marriage!"

Margaret's eyebrows raised," Who said he did not have the right to refuse? Though I would like that he'd not."

Alfred looked up at her, not amused, and stomped upstairs, intent on pulling Arthur out of this manipulative household and never come back. He followed the sounds and eventually came upon a room which he guessed was Juliet's room. He reached out to open the door but, the words 'elope' and 'that's a perfect idea', made him freeze.

'Elope?! It can't be what they're going to do..Arthur wouldn't leave us like that right? He still could marry her if he wanted to. They don't need to elope. Arthur wouldn't leave us. He wouldn't leave me.' Alfred's mind raced with a frenzy of fear. He turned, going to walk away and just forget what he just heard but his elbow bumped into the door. Alfred turned, the talking had stopped, and the door knob slowly turned open. And Alfred was met with the blazing blue eyes of Juliet.

"I-i didn't hear-"

He was interrupted by Juliet who promptly pulled him into her room. She was surprisingly strong. But then against, Alfred was frozen with shock so it wouldn't have been that hard. She shut the door behind her and turned to Arthur. "Can we trust your brother?"

Arthur merely nodded, looking at Alfred in shock. 'How much of this did he hear?'

Alfred recovered from the shock and slowly stood up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Arthur, we're leaving."

Arthur snapped back from his thoughts. "A-alright." He started to walk out the door and Alfred followed suit, looking back at Juliet, who had an expressionless look on her face.

As Alfred and Arthur walked downstairs, Abraham said gruffly to them," We're going." The trio walked home and surprisingly, Margaret wasn't there to stop them.

As the trio entered the house and continued their daily routine, pushing the 'party' out of their minds, Alfred was more distant to Arthur than usual. As night fell, Alfred was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Alfred sat on the ground, shoe off and foot in the slow running creek. He had already taken off his shirt and rolled the sleeves of the pants up in order to not wet them. And the feeling of having a stuffy shirt off after a bad day is heavenly. He raised his head and breathed in the fresh night air.

'Stupid... I'm stupid.. It's a crazy idea. Arthur'd never leave..' He scoffed as he thought about it, wrapping his arms around himself.

'He cares about us too much. He never abandoned me before. He never would. And he's too nice to anyways. ' Alfred thought, 'But...'

"..Why was he talking about eloping with Juliet.." Alfred said out loud. He looked up to the stars, as though they had the answer to his question. But all he was met with was an awkward quack. He sighed. "I better be going in.."

'They're probably gonna be worried sick..'

Alfred looked up at the sky again. Stars shined back at him, sparkling distantly in an endless pitch-black sky.

"Grandma..God..even Mom I guess..whoever's up there.. I pray that Arthur won't leave us..that he won't leave me.."

Alfred stood up, put his shirt back on, and dusted himself off. Then he walked back into the house.

Two weeks later, the talk of the town was that Juliet Bonnefoy and Madelaine Williams had run off with each other.

 _"If he fired, he must die for it."_

"For God's sake, take care of your men. If they fire, you must die."

"I am well aware of it."

"DAMN YOU, FIRE!"

 **BANG**

* * *

Arthur stared into the rushing water of the creek, humming a short lullaby as he worked on carving a soldier out of wood. He had stopped going to his job in the factories and had quit it. A lot of begging and pleading from Alfred contributed to the decision but a generous elderly toy maker had offered to make Arthur his apprentice after seeing his talent at carving toys and Arthur had immediately accepted gratefully. The old toy maker had been so kind as to offer his home to the two orphans and in doing so, made their lives so much easier.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

"Arthur!"

It was the old toy maker. He was panting, as he'd run all the way from the workshop to the creek. "A-arthur, they're shooting! The British soldiers are shooting into the crowd!"

Arthur quickly made the connections and dashed to the toy maker. "Where?! Where are they?!"

"King Street, hurry!"

Arthur then ran as fast as humanely possible to King Street but when he got there, there were people trying to shoo him away from the area.

"Go along now, there's nothing to see here." An official shouted, shooing away other people as well.

"My _brother_ was there! He may have been shot! I demand to see who has been injured!" Arthur cried out indignantly.

"Then go to the infirmary. That's where they're held. Now _go away._ "

Arthur hardly heard the last part as he hurried to the infirmary where he stumbled upon a gruesome sight. As he was approaching the infirmary, two men were carrying out a presumably dead body on a stretcher. Now that wasn't a gruesome sight itself but the body's face was not covered. Its face was blown off and was still dripping blood. It had blonde hair. And bright blue eyes that were still open, frozen forever in that state. Just like Alfred.

Arthur fell to his knees, tears coming to his eyes. His brother. His dear brother was dead. It was all his fault. He should have never let Alfred out of his sight, even if Alfred was 16.

"Davie!" A woman, Davie's mother, screamed, distraught, as she ran to the body.

'What?..Isn't that Alfred?' Arthur thought, confused. He looked the dead body up and down, studying it and he felt a smile blooming on his face. 'It's not Alfred...I-it's not Alfred!' But then his smile fell. 'Davie..' He walked to Davie's mother, who was sobbing over her son's dead body, and put a hand on her shoulder. "My..my condolences.."

She sniffed and looked up. "I-if you're looking for Alfred...he's in the infirmary..I-i don't think he's badly hurt.." She told him before looking at Davie's body again and sobbing.

Arthur muttered a quick 'thank you' and forced himself to walk calmly into the infirmary, as no one would help a crazy mad man. He tapped a nurse's shoulder and began to ask her, "Excuse me, do you know where-"

"Arthur Kirkland, age 19, brother of Alfred F. Kirkland, orphan, correct?" She interrupted him suddenly.

Arthur nodded, surprised and a little scared at what she, a total stranger, knew about him. "Y-yes, but-"

She interrupted him again. "Please follow me." And began to walk towards the cots filled with sick or injured people.

Arthur followed silently, wondering what she needed from him. Hopefully it wouldn't take long. He needed to get to Alfred.

The nurse interrupted his thoughts as she started to speak. "Your brother Alfred has been pleading and begging us to not tell you but he got shot at King's Street and here we are." She stopped at a cot and left. Alfred was on it, sleeping peacefully. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Alfred's body for any signs of wounds. There was nothing there, thankfully, but there was a bandage, tightly wrapped around his left arm.

"You fool.." Arthur whispered, clenching his fists, heart heaving with worry. What if the cut gets infected and Alfred dies a painful death? What if Alfred never recovers from it and becomes a cripple? He sat there, looking at Alfred's sleeping face. He still had his glasses on. Arthur took them off, and held them in his hands. Then he waited. Hopefully he didn't have to wait that long.

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes and was met with bleary vision.

'Alright, either someone took my glasses off or it's eye boogers.' He immediately thought, reaching up to check.

"Alfred.. you're awake!"

Alfred froze. It was his brother. 'Damn it..they told him..'

"Here are your glasses." Arthur handed him his glasses which he promptly put on.

"T-thanks Arthur.." Alfred murmured.

"Are...are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked, staring at Alfred.

Alfred followed his gaze and saw that it was his arm, the one with the bandage on it. "Yeah, I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" Alfred replied with a big smile, moving it up to prove his claim. It did hurt though. It stung slightly but he could deal with it.

Arthur pressed on. "Are you _sure?_ "

" _Yes!_ " Alfred very much wanted to change the subject before Arthur could ask him what was he doing at King's Street. "So what happened to Davie? He was there with me!"

Arthur's face fell. "About..Davie.."

Alfred looked at Arthur curiously. Arthur didn't act like this that often. Or rather, at all in the past four years. "Yes?"

"He's...dead.."

Alfred erupted. " _What?!_ What do you mean he's _dead?!_ He was right next to me! _How could he have gotten shot?! NO!_ " He yelled, tears falling out of his eyes faster than he could stop them. Nurses and doctors immediately rushed in, but seeing as it wasn't a medical emergency, left. Arthur stiffed at the yelling but reached out to comfort him.

"Alfred, please calm down.."

"I _can't_ calm down! They _killed_ him! _They killed my best friend!_ " Alfred covered his face, trying in vain to wipe away his tears and snot. Arthur patted his hand softly in an attempt to comfort him. Instead, Alfred grabbed onto Arthur's hand and pulled him into a hug. He cried, quite literally sobbed into Arthur's shoulder.

"I-i don't understand..." He hiccuped and elaborated," Why did they kill him?..he didn't do anything wrong. We were just protesting.."

Arthur sighed, rubbing soothing circles into Alfred's back, a habit from childhood. "They didn't mean to kill _him,_ specifically."

Alfred's breath hitched, anger seeping into his heart. "B-but it still killed him...I h-hate them.."

Arthur did not answer, only rubbing Alfred's back and Alfred continued.

" I want them to d-die.." He hissed angrily," I want to make them pay.."

Arthur frowned at this. "Now revenge isn't an option here," Arthur insisted, "It only leads to more hate and pain. It is a cycle that hurts people over and over."

"But they killed him, Arthur! They killed Davie and they don't get punished for it! They get away with it and they're probably going to laugh about it and say things like 'ha ha ha, we killed people today and because we're soldiers, we don't get punished.' " Alfred spat spitefully.

" _Alfred.._ " Arthur said warningly," They will be punished. Just because they are soldiers doesn't mean that they won't be punished. Murder is a very big deal. The authorities will punish them accordingly."

Alfred looked up at Arthur and sniffed. "Are you sure?...It didn't happen when Grandma died...they could have help her, but they didn't."

Arthur sighed and tried to think of a way to explain it to Alfred in a way that would not make him explode. "Well..it's because they..they just didn't want to help her. You'll meet people like that anywhere you go."

"I still think that they should be punished.." Alfred muttered petulantly.

Arthur sighed at Alfred's stubbornness, something he still had from childhood. "I know..."

'If there was someway I could get back at them then I would..' Alfred thought to himself, stewing in his hatred. for the soldiers. Arthur, feeling that Alfred was still thinking about the soldiers, he put a hand onto Alfred's shoulder. The two brothers sat there and instead chatted about trivial things like how good the weather was recently. Alfred, trying to forget about Davie's death and Arthur, about how close Alfred was to death.

* * *

"Oi Alfred! Have you heard about that person who started a huge brawl with a soldier?"

Alfred looked up in interest, nearly dropping his pile of lumber. "No I haven't, Oliver! Who was it? Who won?" He hollered at the boy who was jogging at him.

Oliver quickly caught up to Alfred and the two walked as they talked about it. "Well, it was this blonde guy. I dunno who it was, Jonas told me, he and his brother was there and he said that his brother pulled him away but he's betting that the soldier won. The soldier did have a musket after all. So he coulda shot him."

Alfred hummed in agreement. "Do ya think he did?" He asked nervously. After that brush with death and seeing Davie's corpse, he was more cautious around guns, and was more concerned about the people who got into spats with guns.

Oliver shrugged. "Well if he did we'll find out. Just goes to show you how corrupt the soldiers are. Abusing their power and hurting people. A bunch of murderers they are. And all the taxes are going up..just to pay them. Don't they have enough money already?"

"Yeah." Alfred said, agreeing, his mind going back to the day he and Arthur went to Davie's funeral. "A bunch of murderers.." He arrived at his destination, which was a house, and dropped off the pile of lumber at the doorstep. He knocked on the door. "Mister Kurtis! I've got your delivery." The door slowly opened and an old man emerged. "Thank you Alfred. Would you mind bringing it in? My bad back won't let me lift heavy things anymore.."

Alfred nodded. "Nah, no problem."

"I'll help too." Oliver offered.

He and Oliver bent down and each took half of the pile and carried it into the house.

"Thank you. Have you heard about the man who got into a spat with a soldier?"

Alfred and Oliver both nodded. "Yeah, who hasn't?" Oliver joked.

"Do you know who was it?" Alfred asked as he put down the lumber.

"Why yes I do, I was there you know. The poor chap got knocked over real bad and he just took it.." Mister Kurtis said, putting a hand to his face. "Then the fight turned into a huge brawl.."

"Who was the guy who started it?"

"Ah..I don't know.. I was facing his back but I do remember he had blonde hair and someone commented on his green eyes." Mister Kurtis recalled.

Oliver and Alfred exchanged a quick glance.

"Did he have thick eyebrows?" Alfred asked hurriedly, shifting from foot to foot.

Mister Kurtis shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mister Kurtis, I've got to leave. Goodbye" Alfred quickly muttered as he rushed out the door.

"Umm, do you know where he was brought to?" Oliver asked. Mister Kurtis, alarmed, told Oliver what he knew, who then also rushed outside the door to catch up to Alfred.

"Alfred, he's in the infirmary!" Oliver panted as he finally caught up to Alfred and slammed his hand onto his shoulder. 'Damn, he's fast..'

Alfred wrenched his shoulder away from Oliver who instead grabbed his arm. "No he's not, I know him, he wouldn't go to the damn infirmary, he'd just go home!" He shouted. Oliver shook his head. "Mister Kurtis told me he was led to the infirmary. He was there! He'd know!"

"No, he wouldn't, we're wasting time just standing here. Now let me go!" Alfred pulled his arm away from Oliver who used all of his strength to hold onto Alfred.

"Stop being stubborn! Let's just check in the infirmary really quick and then go check your house! Besides, the infirmary is closer anyways!"

"But.." Alfred faltered," Fine.." He forced himself to turn around and walk in the direction of the infirmary. Oliver said to him, "Hey, I didn't say we couldn't run there did I?"

"Let's go then!" They both started running and by the time they got to the infirmary, they were out of breath. Alfred tapped a nurse on the shoulder and quickly asked her which room Arthur was in, hoping that he was here, even though to him, it was unlikely that he was here. And the nurse confirmed his belief. Arthur wasn't here. He turned to Oliver. "See? Arthur isn't here, I told you! We just wasted time by coming here!" He snarled.

"He was here, he probably just left! It wouldn't hurt to try to check anyways." Oliver shouted back, his fists balled up," Let's just stop shouting and go find your brother!"

Alfred sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I...I'm sorry..Let's go.." He muttered, now speed-walking in the direction where he originally was going in. Oliver sighed and walked along side him.

They walked till Alfred got to the familiar shuttered house of his, in which Alfred practically ran inside only to crash into Arthur, who had a prominent bruise on his cheek.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted, grabbing onto his shoulders. "What did he do to you?"

Arthur winced and Alfred immediately let go of him. "It was nothing serious, Alfred, I swear." Arthur swore as he backed away from Alfred. Alfred growled and clenched his fists together. "Arthur, please don't lie to me, I'm old enough to know!" He begged, "Please, remember when-"

"Fine."

Alfred looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Arthur sighed, his shoulders sagging, making him seem smaller than he actually was. "Yes..you are old enough to know and you have been exposed to it already..I'm just worried that you'll hate the soldiers even more and commit a crime against them.." Arthur explained softly. Oliver was standing at the door and silently left as he saw this scene.

Alfred smiled gratefully. "Alright.. I promise not to do anything to the soldiers." Arthur nodded, satisfied.

"So what did he do to you?" Alfred asked.

Arthur snorted. "Do you remember the first time you saw them?.." He asked, referencing the time before the two were adopted. Alfred nodded, not wanting to remember that time when he realized Arthur's conditions in his previous work area but he still did. "Yeah.."

"They're just like those..but feel worse." Arthur admitted, sitting down on a chair, letting himself let out a soft groan as he did so.

"Oh...is there something I can do to help?" Alfred asked, barely being able to hide the anger and hate he felt for that soldier. He might just break the promise he made to Arthur.

"I just want to sleep.." Arthur whispered, leaning into the chair," Is there anything I need to finish though?.."

Alfred immediately said 'no'. Arthur suffered enough. "I'll tell Abraham later when he comes back from Salem." He offered. Arthur shook his head. "No, if there is something I need to do now, let me do it."

Alfred shook his head," Naw, there's nothing..." He lied. They still had to sell the toys till dinnertime and make dinner. But Arthur didn't need to do that. "C'mon, go to bed."

Arthur frowned at Alfred. "...It's 'no', not 'naw'..but alright.." He slowly rose up and walked to their shared bedroom and Alfred followed him. "Can you tell me how it started though?" He asked as he helped Arthur into bed. Arthur sighed and bit his lip. "He was insulting Davie..while drunk.. and you know how drunkards are.." He laughed humorlessly. " He was also insulting the people who participated in the 'tea party'.." He turned to Alfred who looked away nervously. Arthur sighed and laid down and pulled the blankets up. "Goodnight."

"Night.."

Alfred waited until Arthur fell asleep before leaving to man their shop in front. As he was doing this, Alfred felt growing hatred for the soldier, his mind fixated on throughout the day. He had no right to hurt Arthur like that. He had no right to insult Davie like that. He was just as corrupt as the soldiers who killed Davie. All soldiers were corrupt weren't they? Good soldiers were lies. They were never heroes. They were just people who pretended to be heroes but were actually just criminals in disguise. They needed to be defeated.

Alfred jerked up as the door opened, and Abraham entered. "Oh, was it dinner already?! Sorry..I lost track of time.." He apologized as he rushed into the kitchen.

Abraham chuckled. "There's no need to apologize, Alfred, we all forget once in a while." He said as he followed Alfred. "Let me cook." Alfred backed up and let Abraham start to cook. As sweet smelling aromas filled the air, Alfred sighed in content.

"Where's Arthur?" Abraham suddenly asked, turning his head to look at Alfred.

"He's resting..he got into a spat with soldiers.." Alfred answered, feeling the stirs of anger again, "Do you want me to wake him up?"

Abraham shook his head. "No."

A silence fell between them and Alfred fidgeted around, the silence making him uncomfortable. "So what did you do at Salem?"

Abraham sighed," I tried to sell some of Arthur and I's crafts but no one would buy them...not even the merchants or the richest of the rich. They all said things about taxes going up..Now that I think about it, many of the prices have been going up..I can hardly afford tea and sugar anymore..And they are Arthur's favorite drink.."

Alfred sighed as well, immediately thinking about his conversation with Oliver, before he knew that Arthur was the man in the spat. "Well, isn't it because of the soldiers?..I've heard a lot of people talk about it.." 'Just Oliver..'

Abraham snorted," No...it's not because of them. It is because of France."

"How?"

"War costs money."

"Oh."

The room fell into silence again until there was a knock at the door. Alfred jumped up and rushed to get it. As he opened it, he saw Oliver who immediately pulled him outside.

"Alfred," He whispered urgently," Look, boycott all the tea and British products alright? It's so the British government in London or wherever it is will finally listen to us!"

Alfred stared, bright eyed into Oliver's eyes, starting to say 'yes', but realized something. "So no tea?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, no British products, at all and do not, ever pay the taxes. Oh, and they want to make an army. Any man over the age of 16 and under the age of 60 is allowed to participate in training for the army." Oliver looked giddy as he informed Alfred of this. "We could join and make our own team."

Alfred's eyes gleamed with excitement. "When can we?"

"As soon as possible."

Alfred grinned," Meet you tomorrow in the town square."

"Alright, see ya." Oliver ran off and left Alfred standing at the door. "Well tomorrow's going to be fun.."

* * *

A/N:...I'm not proud of this chapter. So much writer's block and this is way too historically inaccurate...ugh..I hope you guys still enjoy this though. However you can. And also, please review, they make my day. And I'm changing the ending of the story so...it's not going to be well um..like this. I'm going to change the title and the description. Well, maybe the description, I know I'll change the title though.


End file.
